au delà des limites
by Fleur de Lys in love
Summary: 7 eme année à Poudlard. Le Lord est vaincu et cette année s'annonce pour le moins paisible mais que ce passetil quand une eleve tombe raide dingue de son professeur ? CHAPITRE 9!
1. une nouvelle année

Un rayon de soleil chatouilla le visage de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se retourna dans son lit afin d'être dos à la fenêtre et poussa un grognement. Pensant se rendormir encore quelques instants, elle replongea sous les couvertures.

- « MIONE CHERIE !! »

Ce cri maternel eu pour effet de faire sursauter Hermione qui s'asseya sur le bord du lit le cœur encore palpitant. Elle avait horreur de ça. Etre reveillée en sursaut !

- « dépêche toi le train n'attend pas !! » cria sa mère

« Oui maman » pensa la gryffondor tout en s'habillant d'un jean taille basse délavé et d'un simple débardeur noir ayant pour effet de mettre ses formes en valeur. Depuis l'été Hermione avait beaucoup changé physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Elle n'était plus la petite intello plongée dans les bouquins à longueur de temps et grâce à l'aide de sa meilleure amie moldue elle se prenait enfin en main et sa garde robe ne ressemblait en rien a celle de l'année dernière. Adieu vêtements amples et trop larges et bonjour petits hauts moulants jupes courtes et robes d'étés. Elle allait en faire tourner des têtes et elle avait décidé de profiter de cette dernière année à fond. De plus elle avait reçue le titre de préfète en chef. Elle s'était empressée de prévenir ses deux meilleurs amis qui n'étaient guère étonné d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

La jeune fille prit son petit dej et partit ensuite pour la gare de kingcross. Sur le quai coté moldu elle dit au revoir à ses parents puis passa la barrière pour atterrir dans le monde sorcier. Hermione se dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle passait la barrière dans ce sens, à cette pensée un sourire triste apparu sur ses lèvres. Des cris la firent sortir de sa rêverie.

- « MIONE !!! HEHO MIONE !! On est là !!! » Cria un jeune rouquin a une fenêtre du train.

Hermione lui fit un signe de la main et traversa la foule amassée sur le quai pour enfin réussir à monter dans le train. Arrivée devant le compartiment et tomba nez à nez avec…

-« Sirius !!!???? Mais …mais… !!! »

Elle le dévisagea et pensa qu'il était très séduisant dans son jean et son tee shirt noir. Ses traits n'étaient plus creusés et il avait pris en muscle.

Sirius eu l'air amusé et Harry et Ron assis sur les banquettes éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'air paniqué de leur amie.

-« Hermione tout va bien ! J'en conclu à ta réaction que tu n'as pas lu la gazette des sorciers pendant tes vacances… Je suis libre !!! J'ai été innocenté il y a un mois !! » Expliqua un Sirius enthousiaste.

La jeune fille était toujours à l'entrée du compartiment, mis un certain temps à comprendre puis se jeta dans ses bras en laissant exploser sa joie.

-« Je suis tellement contente !!! Aaaaaa c'est une exellente nouvelle !!!! »

Sirius mit instinctivement ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille. Celle-ci frémit à ce contact. Ayant réalisé dans quelle position elle se trouvait elle recula de quelque pas, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Puis d'un seul coup elle jeta un regard noir à ses deux amis qui eu pour effet de calmer leur fou rire.

-« Vous auriez pu me prévenir non !!!??? »

-« je voulais te faire une surprise… et les vacances n'ont pas été de tout repos, j'ai réussi a ce que Harry vivent chez moi après des démarches auprès du ministère… certains ne sont pas convaincus de mon innocence mais ils finiront par l'accepter, dit il d'un air songeur, et j'ai également du préparer mes cours… » Finit-il un sourire aux lèvres en regardant les trois élèves qui n'y comprenaient plus rien.

-« comment ça « tes cours » ???? » demanda Ron plus curieux que jamais.

Mais juste avant sue le trio ne comprennent Sirius se dirigea vers la porte du compartiment en leur lançant un « j'en ai trop dit ! Je dois vous laisser ! »

- « vous imaginez Sirius en professeur !!! Ca sera extra !!! » Fit Harry une fois son parrain sorti.

- « ouai ! Cha chérait echtra !!! » Réussit-il à articuler malgré le nombre incalculable de dragées surprises dans sa bouche.

Hermione était parti dans ses rêves…Elle repensait à ce contact avec Sirius, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait eu ces frissons quand il l'avait touché. C'est vrai que Sirius avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il avait pris des muscles et affiché désormais un visage radieux et un sourire envoutant, il avait légèrement coupé ses cheveux brun mais les avait cependant gardé mi longs, quelques mèches retombant sur son visage lui donnant un air mystérieux et rebelle. La jeune fille poussa un soupir ce qui n'échappa à Harry qui la dévisagea quelques secondes

- « Mione ça va ? Tu n'as presque rien dit depuis qu'on est parti »

Elle sursauta

-« oh euh oui Harry tout va bien… je… j'étais en train d'imaginer comment serais les cours avec Sirius… » Dit-elle en reprenant de l'assurance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Le trajet se passa sans encombre, Ginny était venue rejoindre Hermione et avait parlé de leurs vacances respectives tandis que les deux jeunes garçons avaient passé leur temps à jouer aux échecs version sorcier tout en mangeant le plus de friandises possible. Apres le trajet en calèche ils arrivèrent au château. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et les élèves se dispersèrent pour s'asseoir à la table de leurs maisons respectives. Pendant la répartition Ron ne fit que de se plaindre comme quoi cette cérémonie durait beaucoup trop longtemps à son gout et que son ventre réclamait d'urgence son diner.

Ce fut enfin le moment que les trois jeunes gens attendaient avec impatience (à part le fait de manger pour Ron bien entendu), la présentation des professeurs. Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit aussitôt.

-« Comme vous l'avez surement constaté, un professeur manque à cette table, dit-il en indiquant la chaise situé à sa droite entre le professeur Mc Gonagall et Rogue, votre nouveau professeur est connu de tous et à beaucoup fait parler de lui ces derniers temps…

- il accouche ou quoi !!! murmura Harry à ses amis.

- Mais, reprit le directeur, je pense qu'il a un savoir qui fera de lui un des meilleurs professeurs de Poudlard. Sirius Black, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ! »

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent à la volée, ce qui fit sursauter la majeure partie des élèves, et le Sirius Black en question s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la table des professeurs, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Il était simplement habillé d'un jeans mettant en valeur ses formes et d'un polo blanc. La salle explosa d'applaudissements, les filles gloussaient et cela rappela étrangement une scène similaire avec le professeur Lockart… Le nouveau prof salua au passage le trio de gryffondor en faisant apparaitre une rose qu'il offrit à Hermione. Celle-ci murmura un faible merci et senti les regards de jalousie des autres jeunes filles alentour. Sirius s'assit à coté de Rogue qui se décala de plusieurs centimètres afin de manger le plus loin possible de lui. Toutes les discussions portaient sur Sirius et de son prochain role dans l'ecole. Quand vint le moment du dessert Sirius se leva et vint prendre place entre Ginny et Hermione et en face des deux garçons. Des regards d'envie et de jalousie etaient portés sur eux. Ron en profita pour se redresser afin que toutes les filles puissent le remarquer, ce qui fit immediatement rire Hermione. Sirius se retourna vers elle et fut charmé de ce sourire si innocent. Sentant un regard sur elle, la jeune se tourna vers sa gauche et tomba dans le regard envoutant de son professeur. Son sourire diminua et se sentit soudain mal a l'aise mais cependant elle ne pouvait quitter ces yeux d'acier. Ginny, à qui rien n'avait échappé lança un coup de coude dans les cotes de sirius. Celui-ci se retourna brusquement vers la jeune gryffondor et lui lança un air interrogateur.. ginny se contenta de monter les yeux au ciel l'air desespéré et il compri aussitôt que si Harry ou Ron aurait vu cet echange de regard il ne l'aurait pas aussi bien pris que ginny… Pendant ce temps Hermione essayait un maximum de se concentrer sur ce que lui raconter Harry mais elle n'avait qu'une envie : replonger dans ce si beau regard. Mais sa logique reprit le dessus… il était beaucoup plus agé, il pourrait etre son… père… « mais il fait si jeune !!! se dit- elle, et apres tout je n'ai de compte a rendre a personne… mais ça se trouve je ne l'interresse meme pas je me fait des idees ».

Apres le repas, Hermione joua de son grade de prefet en chef pour se faire obeir des 1eres années qui la suivirent docilement jusu'a la salle commune des gryffondors. Elle dit ensuite bonne nuit à ses amis et partie en direction de ses apartements. Elle longa le grand couloir menant aux pieces reservés au prefets quand elle entendit des voix s'elever. Elle accelera le pas et au detour d'un couloir elle vit Sirius parler avec véhémance au tableau qui lui fesait face.

- Mais je voudrais juste lui parler, laissez moi donc passer bon sang !!! qu'est ce qui vous en empeche ?!!!

- le mot de passe, monsieur… fit la creature feerique.

- auriez vous oublié que je suis professeur ici !!!! fit Sirius en elevant la voix.

- le mot de passe, monsieur… repondit - elle sans ciller

- « songe ephemere ».

Sirius, prêt a repliquer, se retourna en sursaut. Hermione lui souriait d'une manière mi moqueuse mi curieuse. Elle passa devant lui rentra dans ses appartements, se retourna et demanda :

- que fais tu la sirius ?

Celui-ci ne savait pas quoi repondre exactement. Il sentait le regard d'hermione sur lui et se sentit soudainement tres stupide.

- heuu je voulais… m'escuser pour tout a l'heure si je t'ai mis mal a l'aise ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Fit-il en s'avançant vers elle ce qui eu pour effet de fermer le tableau derriere eux. A present ils etaient tous les deux seuls. Le desir pouvait se lire dans leur yeux mais egalement une grande complicité. Meme s'ils s'etaient toujours vu comme des frere et sœur, ils avaient tous les deux changé, physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Il ne pouvaient plus tenir compte de leur attirances respectives.

- Oh ce… ce n'est rien vraiment. Fit la jeune fille de moins en moins sur d'elle. Je … Je suis ravie que tu sois profes…

A present sirius l'embrassant avec passion et douceur, elle ne pouvait plus penser et repondit au baiser le plus sensuel qu'elle est connu jusqu'à maintenant. Son corps se colla contre le sien. A ce contact sirius ouvrit les yeux comme paniqué, brisa le baiser, tourna les talons et quitta en vitesse la piece. Hermione était figée sur place, ne realisant pas ce qui venait de se passer.


	2. théorie et pratique

Hermione dévala les marches menant à la grande salle, elle allait si vite qu'elle ne vit pas les jumeaux arriver droit devant. Ceux-ci se regardèrent amusés et quand Hermione passa entre eux deux ils la retinrent par chaque bras. La jeune fille lâcha ses livres sous l'effet de surprise.

« George !! Fred !!! Quand vous aurez fini vos stupides blagues !! Je suis déjà en retard et j'ai des livres à ramener à la bibliothèque… »

« Blablabla !! Ma chère Mione il faut regarder ou tu vas-tu allais tellement vite que tu aurais pu nous tuer » répondit Fred tout sourire

« Oui et surtout tu n'es pas en retard du tout du tout !! Ne serais tu pas pressée de voir Sirius ? Heu je veux dire le professeur Black ?? » Ajouta Georges en lui fessait un regard plus qu'explicite.

Hermione se sentit rougir et ne pu s'empêcher de repenser au baiser d'hier soir mais se ressaisit « bien sur que je suis pressée, après tout il parait que ce sera un des meilleurs profs de Poudlard et vous savez que j'adore apprendre de nouvelles choses. Alors excusez-moi les gars mais j'ai mieux à faire ! »

Avant que les jumeaux n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soir elle avait déjà ramassé ses livres et finissait de descendre les marches.

Il régnait une grande agitation dans la grande salle, Hermione rejoignit la table des gryffondors et s'installa à coté de Ginny et en face d'Harry.

« Hermione te voila enfin !!! » fit Ginny

« Désolé mes tes frères m'ont tapé la discute… »

Mais Ginny ne l'écoutait pas : « Hermione ! Hermione ! Mais écoute-moi bon sang ! Un bal !!! Vacances…!!! C'est merveilleux hein !! »

Hermione eut une envie de la stupefixier sur place tellement elle gigotait dans tous les sens !

« Ginny ! »

Celle-ci se stoppa net dans ses gesticulations, un sourire niais suspendu aux lèvres

« Ginny, calme toi... respire à fond ! Et explique moi plus en détail ton histoire de bal. » Fit la brune qui réprimait une envie de rire.

La jeune gryffondor respira à fond

« Une rumeur circule ! Il y aurait un bal costumé pour fêter la nouvelle année ! Tu te rends compte c'est formidable ! Faut que l'on aille à pré au lard Im-pé-ra-ti-ve-ment !!... »

« Bon Ginny ce n'est pas que tu nous ennuie mais on doit aller en cours nous. » fit Harry qui sourit en voyant l'air d'Hermione qui le remercier de la sauver d'un discours encore interminable de son amie. Elle se leva et suivit Ron et Harry jusqu'à la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Plus elle avançait et plus elle sentait son ventre se nouait. Elle déglutit et respira à fond.

« Tout va bien Hermione ? » fit Harry l'air inquiet

« Heu oui oui tout va bien… c'est juste que je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé…. Oui ça doit être ça... » Répondit elle

Le trio s'installa au premier rang, Hermione entre ses deux amis, et sortirent leurs livres en attendant leur professeur.

« Bonjour à tous !! Vous pouvez ranger vos vieux manuels ils ne nous serviront pratiquement pas cette année » Fit une voix pour le moins connue mais… les élèves regardèrent la salle de tous cotés sans apercevoir l'ombre du professeur. Une Serdaigle assise au fond de la classe poussa un cri aigu, pour le moins exagérer… toute la classe fit immédiatement volte face pour apercevoir ses deux tresses flottaient dans les airs comme par magie. Une explosion de rire se fit entendre. On pouvait distinctement entendre des bruits de pas mais le bruit se répercutait contre les murs, ce qui empêchait de savoir où se trouvait exactement Sirius. Une légère explosion se fit entendre et Sirius apparut devant Neville qui était à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque.

« Impressionnant, n'est ce pas Neville ? » fit le professeur un sourire aux lèvres. Mais Neville essayait de reprendre une respiration normale « allez mon vieux ça va allez ! Tenez prenez ça et vous devriez retrouver votre souffle »

Tous les élèves se mirent à parler entre eux et une agitation gagna la classe, Sirius siffla un bon coup et un grand silence se fit dans la pièce.

« je suppose que vous mourez d'envie de passer à la pratique mais avant toute chose je tiens a vous dire que même si ce sort d'invisibilité est à première vu assez simple, j'ai le regret de vous annoncez que vous ne pouvez pas vous le jeter sur vous-même, s'empressa-t-il de dire et sourit a la vue de certains élèves a la mine déçue, qui avait surement trouver un très « bon » usage de ce sort. Bon pour commencer, répétez après moi _Invinsibilum Corpus_ ».

Toute la classe repris « Invinsibilum Corpus »

« Très bien. Bon maintenant mettez vous par groupe de deux ou trois et j'étais le sort a un de vos camarades »

Tous les élèves se levèrent dans un brouhaha inimaginable et la formule fusait de tous les coins. Bientôt on entendait des rires et des exclamations mais le nombre des élèves se réduisait fortement. Sirius, assit sur son bureau, s'amusait de la scène quand tout d'un coup, il sentit une présence près de lui… bien trop près de lui à son gout. Il sentit une main effleurait sa joue droite et avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir sa baguette pour voir qui se jouait ainsi de lui, des lèvres prirent possession des siennes avec une passion non négligeable. Il ne voulait pas y croire mais il était persuadé que ces lèvres étaient les mêmes qu'il avait embrassé la veille. Le baiser se fit plus passionné mais quand il tenta de l'approfondir, la présence disparue.

Les élèves étaient tellement occupé à se faire des farces entre eux que personne n'avait remarqué le professeur embrassait de l'air. Il réussit à reprendre ses esprits quand soudain Mc gonagall fit irruption dans la salle. Le brouhaha était tel que Sirius ne l'entendit même pas ouvrir la porte. Elle le regarda incrédule, S'avança jusqu'à lui ne comprenant pas autant de raffut alors qu'il n'y avait que 4 élèves dans la salle. Apercevant Mc Gonagall, Sirius, se redressa rapidement

« Ah chère Minerva !!! Comment allez-vous ?? Que nous vaut cette charmante visite ? » Dit il avec un de ses plus beau sourire

« Sirius je ne suis pa la pour prendre le thé mais pourriez vous m'expliquer tout ce raffut !! » fit Minerva d'un ton sec

« Très bien, très bien mais regardez par vous-même. _Finite Invinsibilum_ » prononça-t-il en désignant toute la salle de sa baguette magique.

Les élèves réapparurent un par un, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le sort prenait fin. Ils se retournèrent tous vers leur professeur mais le simple fait de voir la directrice des gryffondors répondit à leurs questions. Sirius trouva Hermione du regard, au fond de la pièce entourée de ses deux amis, celle-ci ne lui adressant pas un seul regard.

« Écoutez Sirius, je ne tiens pas à venir vous voir à chaque cours pour faire cesser une agitation débordante. Je suis d'accord sur le fait que vos cours sont très instructifs et enrichissants mais essayez de trouver une méthode d'apprentissage moins… bruyante » termina la sous directrice avant de repartir vers la porte.

« au plaisir de vous revoir ma chère Minerva !! » fit Sirius l'air amusé

La concernée haussa les yeux au ciel avant de fermer la porte.

« Bon et bien cela sera tout pour aujourd'hui, au prochain cours nous essayeront … de faire un peu moins de bruit ! » fit il un sourire aux lèvres. « Mlle Granger je voudrais vous voir » ajouta-t-il.

« Pourquoi Sirius veut te voir ? » fit Ron

« Je parie qu'il veut la féliciter d'avoir été la première à avoir réussi le sort ! » répondit Harry « on t'attend dans la salle commune ! » rajouta-t-il en sortant de la salle suivit de près par Ron.

Hermione s'approcha du bureau de moins en moins sure d'elle. « _je n'aurais jamais du faire ça qu'est ce qui m'a pris de faire une chose aussi idiote… mais l'occasion était trop belle… »_

« Ecoute Hermione pour hier, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses des idées concernant nous deux. Je trouve très belle et intelligente et j'en passe… mais nous deux, c'est… impossible… » déclara Sirius

« Pourquoi ? » murmura la gryffondor qui essayait de cacher sa tristesse. Sirius ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction mais n'eut le temps de répliquer. Elle s'avança doucement et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« je sais que je ne te laisse pas indifférente Sirius, et je sais que tu luttait contre toi-même pour ne pas répondre à mon baiser de tout à l'heure. Si tu ne fais rien ce soir, je serais toute seule dans mes appartements… »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle s'était déjà éclipser hors de la salle, laissant Sirius face à une situation qui le dépassait.

« _Sirius… tu te laisse envouter par une jeune femme de 18 ans…mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive…Elle pourrait être ma fille et qui plus est c'est la meilleur amie de mon filleul. »_


	3. soirée chez la préféte

La fin de la journée arriva à une vitesse surprenante et déjà, les élèves croulaient sous les devoirs. Ginny avait rejoint Hermione dans les appartements privés de celle-ci. Elles étaient toutes les deux affalées sur le canapé de la salle commune, des manuels de cours et des bouts de parchemins jonchaient le sol.

« QUOIIIIIIIII !!!! » cria Ginny en se levant d'un bond « ce n'est pas possible !! Dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça mon dieu !!! C'est… c'est… mais c'est génial !!!!! »

Hermione s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réaction et pour arrêter le fou rire de son amie, elle lui envoya un coussin dans la tête. A présent elles étaient toutes les deux pliées de rire.

A quelques couloirs de là, Sirius sortait de ses appartements. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser et avait décidé d'aller prendre l'air pour décompresser. Décidément, cette première journée avait été pour le moins surprenante. « _Hermione a tellement changé, elle ne ressemble plus à cette jeune fille plongée dans ses bouquins et il faut dire qu'elle est très mignonne, je ne la savais pas aussi entreprenante et ça m'a agréablement surpris…Elle est tellement mature pour son âge que s'en ai presque déconcertant…Et si ça se trouve elle se fiche de toi mon vieux, elle joue à un jeu et n'espère qu'une chose, que tu tombe dans son piège… »_ Tout en réfléchissant, ses pas l'avait mené devant les appartements d'Hermione.

« Bravo Sirius… tu compte faire quoi maintenant ? » maugréa-t-il pour lui-même quand il entendit des rires à travers le tableau. Sa curiosité l'emporta et il colla son oreille pour mieux entendre. « _Apparemment Hermione n'est pas seule… »_.

De l'autre coté du mur… Ginny se stoppa net dans son fou rire.

« Mais alors il peut débarquer ici d'une minute à l'autre ! J'aurais l'air de quoi s'il arrive et que je suis encore ici ?!! »

« Mais arrête… de toute façon il ne viendra pas… » Acheva Hermione en essayant de cacher son air triste. Sirius sentit son cœur se serrait mais il tenta de ne pas y faire attention.

Mais Ginny ne l'écoutait pas et, tout en ramassant ses affaires, lui dit, un grand sourire aux lèvres:

« Allez ! Je m'en vais au plus vite, pendant ce temps fais toi belle, il viendra crois moi !! »

La brune lui balança un dernier coussin pour la faire taire et se réinstalla confortablement face à la cheminée. Elle entendit le tableau s'ouvrir et Ginny quitter la pièce. Elle soupira.

Sirius toussa légèrement pour avertir de sa présence. Hermione sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à son professeur.

« Heu. J'ai croisé Ginny qui sortait… je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » S'excusa Sirius. « Je… Je n'aurais pa du venir. » Ajouta-t-il en repartant vers le tableau.

« Non, Sirius attend !! » Hermione s'avança vers lui et soupira « arrêtons de nous voiler la face deux minutes ! Je suis contente que tu sois venu... » Elle se rapprocha un peu plus, Sirius voulait reculer mais ses pieds refusaient d'obéir. « Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas du venir, Sirius ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle en se rapprochant dangereusement de ses lèvres. Sirius déglutit difficilement, non il ne devait pas craquer… encore une fois il fut étonné à quelle vitesse Hermione pouvait changer, il y a encore 2 minutes elle était la Hermione timide et voila qu'a présent il faisait face à une Hermione plus sensuelle que jamais.

« On…on ne peut pas… » Dit il dans un souffle. Il ne tenait plus, il n'avait qu'une envie, capturer ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda innocemment la jeune femme en l'embrassant dans le cou tout en laissant ses mains caressaient le torse du maraudeur. S'en était trop pour lui, il sentait le désir monter en lui. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la gryffondor qui en profita pour se coller un peu plus à lui. Elle pouvait sentir le désir de Sirius contre sa cuisse. Il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser des plus passionné. Tout en l'embrassant elle l'attira jusqu'au canapé, la chaleur grimpant de plus en plus dans la pièce. Elle lui enleva son t-shirt et ils se laissèrent tomber sur les coussins moelleux. Sirius était à présent sur elle et parcourait son cou d'innombrables baisers enflammés. Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de gémir tellement le désir était intense. Elle avait envie de lui. Maintenant. La main droite de son amant remontait lentement le long de sa cuisse lui procurant une douce torture.

« _Sirius … qu'est ce que tu fais !??? » _Le maraudeur s'arrêta net, retira sa main avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. Hermione ouvrit aussitôt les yeux comme si elle devinait les intentions du jeune homme.

« Hermione, non… » Murmura-t-il en se relevant « on ne peut pas, je suis désolé » ajouta-t-il en ramassant son t-shirt.

« Je suis une parfaite idiote… » Avoua Hermione en se levant à son tour en réajustant sa jupe, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher sa peine.

« Non Hermione, c'est de ma faute, jamais je n'aurais du venir, jamais je n'aurais du te faire espérer… » Il se faisait autant de mal à lui qu'à elle mais il ne pouvait faire autrement, cette histoire ne mènerait sans doute nulle part se disait-il et il pensait qu'il abuserait d'elle et l'empêcherait de vivre sa jeunesse comme toute adolescente de 17 ans.

« Je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ? » protesta la gryffondor en lui faisant face afin de lire une quelconque réponse dans les yeux du jeune homme « pourquoi es tu là si c'est pour me faire souffrir ! »

« Je… » Tenta Sirius en s'approchant d'elle.

« Va-t-en !!! Sors d'ici !! » Cria Hermione sous l'effet de la colère « va-t-en j'te dis… » Finit elle par murmurer avant de s'enfuir en pleurs dans sa chambre. Sirius tenta de la rattraper mais elle avait verrouillé la porte, il soupira et rejoignit ses appartements, le cœur lourd.

_« Quel imbécile je suis…je ne voulais pas la blesser ou la faire souffrir…je ne sais pas quoi faire, par Merlin… »_ Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla et se glissa dans son lit, le sommeil le gagna que très tard dans la nuit.

De son coté, Hermione se calma et la tristesse laissa place à de la colère et c'est dans un esprit de vengeance qu'Hermione gagna la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et se détailla devant le miroir au dessus du lavabo. La jeune fille avait beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière, elle arborait à présent des formes généreuses à en faire envier plus d'une dans le château. Beaucoup de garçons se retournaient sur son passage mais il n'y prêtait guère attention.

« _Après tout, pourquoi serait-ce à moi d'être entreprenante ?? Serait-il jaloux si je séduisais quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! »_ Pensa-t-elle en rentrant dans la douche, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.


	4. un nouveau couple

La semaine se déroula dans une ambiance des plus tendues. Hermione prenait grand soin d'éviter Sirius tandis que celui-ci cherchait à tout pris à lui parler. Le week end arriva laissant deux jours de repos mérité aux élèves. Repos ? Pas pour tout le monde...

« Allez Hermione !! Viens avec nous !! Profite des derniers jours d'été au lieu de t'enfermer à la bibliothèque ! » Trépigna Ron d'impatience

« J'ai dit non… » Répondit la gryffondor d'un ton las en regardant ses deux amis pour replonger aussitôt dans sa lecture. Mais à vrai dire, elle n'essayait même pas de comprendre le moindre mot de son livre… Cela faisait une semaine que la brunette cherchait un moyen de rendre son cher professeur un tantinet jaloux.

« Bon, je vois que c'est inutile d'insister !» acheva Ron en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Harry le regarda partir puis s'assit à coté d'Hermione.

« Mione, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas et ça me rend triste de ne pas pouvoir t'aider… parle moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… » Murmura Harry en lui lançant un regard rempli d'inquiétude. La jeune femme fit un léger sourire.

« Ne t'en fait pas Harry, tout va bien… » Dit-elle en essayant de se convaincre elle-même.

« Viens te changer les idées, Sirius nous a préparer un pique nique près du lac… » A ces mots, le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. « Tu sais quoi ? Si tu ne viens pas, je vais devoir employer la force » admit Harry un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. La gryffondor se retourna vivement vers son ami en lui lançant un regard méfiant mais le jeune homme s'était levé et commencé à s'approcher de la gryffondor.

« N'y pense même pas !!! » Mais trop tard il avait attrapé Hermione et la portait à présent sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac.

« Harry !!!!! Descends moi tout de suite tu m'entends !!!!! » Hurla-t-elle en frappant le dos du jeune homme. Mais Harry ne comptait pas la lâcher et c'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent du château sous l'œil amusé de bon nombre d'élèves.

Il rejoignit ainsi Ron, Ginny et Sirius devant le lac. Il posa la gryffondor, encore furieuse, sur la terre ferme. Une nappe blanche était étendue sur le sol, recouverte de nourriture appétissante. D'ailleurs Ron n'avait pas pris la peine d'attendre ses amis, il était déjà en pleine dégustation d'un morceau de poulet.

« Je vois que tu connais la politesse Ronald » fit Hermione en retrouvant un peu de sa bonne humeur.

« Désolé mais je mourrais de faim !! » s'exclama le concerné, en se versant un verre de bièraubeurre.

La brune s'assit à coté de Ginny, elles ne s'étaient pas vues de la semaine car Ginny avait été occupée avec ses entrainements de Quidditch. Celle-ci ne voulait savoir qu'une chose : comment c'était passé la soirée chez la préfète. Mais dès qu'Hermione s'installa à coté d'elle, elle comprit que les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévues.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?? » murmura Ginny de façon à ce que personne l'entende.

« Rien du tout, justement… » Fit elle sur le même ton. « Il a fui… » Dit elle plus distinctement en lançant à Sirius un regard rempli de colère et de tristesse. Celui-ci se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

« Qui a fui ??? » Demanda Ron, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre pendant que Sirius s'occuper de servir tout le monde afin de ne pas se perdre a nouveaux dans ces yeux chocolats.

« Alors Ginny, comment se passe tes entrainements de Quidditch ? » tenta-t-il pour changer de conversation. La rousse fut prise de court, ne s'attendant pas à une question pareille.

« Oh, bien merci, Harry m'aide beaucoup » Celui-ci vira au rouge pivoine, Hermione compris aussitôt et éclata de rire, le cœur de Sirius se mit à fondre. Ginny arborait un sourire fier et Ron ne comprenait rien à la situation.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire les filles ? » demanda-t-il incrédule. « Harry l'aide beaucoup et alors ? Je ne vois ce qu'il y a de… » Ron se stoppa net et regarda à tour de rôle son meilleur ami et sa sœur. « Quoi ??? Toi ??? Et toi ???? » Fit il en désignant successivement Harry et Ginny du doigt. Hermione réprima un fou rire, Ginny continuait à sourire, Harry ne voulait plus qu'une chose, se cacher, et Sirius ne pouvait décrocher son regard de celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

« C'est… c'est bien…, admit-il après réflexion. Oui oui c'est cool si vous êtes bien ensemble mais je te préviens que s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je te pète la gueule !! » Articula Ron en lançant un regard menaçant a son meilleur ami. Celui-ci déglutit. Ron partit dans un fou rire suivit de toute la troupe.

Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur et les discussions sur le nouveau couple allaient bon train bien qu'Hermione et Sirius ne s'étaient pas adressés une seule fois la parole et que dès que leurs regards se croisaient, ils fuyaient aussitôt de peur de laisser les sentiments les submerger.

Hermione ignorait totalement Sirius, et décida de mettre son plan de vengeance à exécution.

« Il fait tellement beau aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez tous votre maillot de bain ? » mais elle n'attendit aucune réponse, se leva et enleva ses vêtements moldus pour laisser place à un maillot de bain blanc deux pièces faisant ressortir sa peau halée. Ron ouvrit la bouche mais les sons refusaient de sortir. Sirius aperçut un petit tatouage représentant 3 étoiles noires de différentes tailles, sur son épaule droite.

« _Vraiment…cette fille m'étonnera toujours… Pourquoi un tel tatouage ? Je dois dire que ça la rend terriblement mystérieuse et sexy… »_

Pendant ce temps, la brune avait plongé dans le lac suivie de Ginny et d'Harry.

« Tu ne viens pas Ron ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix sensuelle.

« Si bien sur, j'arrive… » Répondit le concerné qui rougissait à vue d'œil, de plus en plus surpris par la belle gryffondor. Il se dévêtit et avant de rentrer dans l'eau il se retourna vers un Sirius qui avait les yeux rivés sur sa « sirène ».

« Tu nous rejoins ?? Sirius ?? » Fit-il en claquant les doigts, ce qui fit sortir le professeur de sa rêverie.

« Heu, non. Je vais rester ici à corriger quelques copies » dit-il en faisant apparaitre une pile de parchemins.

« Comme tu voudras ! » fit Ron en rejoignant ses amis un peu plus loin.

Une bataille d'eau s'engagea réunissant les filles contre les garçons, la plupart des gryffondors les avaient rejoins et une bel pagaille régnait dans le lac. Sirius ne prêtait guère attention à ses parchemins et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers une brunette. Il croisa son regard et se replongea aussitôt dans son travail.

« Ron, tu peux m'aider ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton mielleux tout en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à son professeur.

« Heu oui qu'est ce qui ya ? » fit le roux en nageant vers elle. Sirius leva les yeux vers la scène afin de satisfaire sa curiosité et vit la jeune gryffondor lui tourner le dos en relevant ses cheveux laissant apercevoir sa nuque _« Par Merlin, je vais craquer… elle est tellement belle et j'ai une envie de déposer des milliers de baisers sur sa nuque… » _La voix d'Hermione le ramena sur terre.

« Tu pourrais rattacher mon haut de maillot de bain, le nœud est défait… » Répondit-elle simplement alors que Ron devenait de plus en plus rouge. La bataille d'eau était telle que personne ne faisait attention à eux sauf Sirius qui ressentit une désagréable sensation au moment ou Ron s'approcha de la jeune femme pour y rattacher son maillot, à ce moment la il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lui mettre la tête sous l'eau. _« Sirius tu délires complètement, à croire que tu es jaloux…Mais n'importe quoi je ne suis pas jaloux c'est ridicule… »_

Alors qu'il tentait de se raisonner, Hermione se retourna et se rapprocha un peu plus de Ron. Celui-ci commençait à ne plus rien comprendre à la situation. Même s'il avait toujours eu un faible pour sa meilleure amie, il ne voulait pas mettre en péril leur amitié pour une histoire de cœur tant qu'il n'était pas véritablement sûr des sentiments de la jeune femme. Hermione se pencha vers lui et lui murmura un faible « merci » en attardant une de ses mains sur le torse du roux. Sirius observait toute la scène et un sentiment de haine et de jalousie prit le dessus. Il se leva, faisant disparaitre les parchemins et regagna le château.

« Ou va-t-il ? » fit une voix derrière elle. Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Un…Un rendez-vous avec… Dumbledore je crois… » Répondit Hermione d'une voix lointaine. _« Je suis stupide… je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait de la sorte…bravo Hermione !! »_


	5. Soirée chez Black

**Hello everybody !!! tout d'abord escusez-moi encore pour ce retard concernant le chapitre precedent. Alors pour me faire pardonner, j'ai decidé de vous poster le 5eme un peu en avance !! ( Hein ze zui gentille !! ) En tout cas merci pour vos review c que du bonheur à lire et c'est fou comme ça motive à ecrire la suite. En plus j'ai des tonnes d'idees pour la suite mais pour l'instant j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira ... (je suis en train de prier là à genoux devan lordi lol ) Laissez moi vos impressions please ça m'aide tellement !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5** : Soirée chez Black

Hermione venait de changer une énième fois de tenue. Sirius avait invité Harry et ses amis à diner dans ses appartements privés. L'épisode de la veille, au lac, lui revenait sans cesse et elle avait pris soin d'éviter un Ron trop curieux sur ses sentiments pendant que Sirius prenait soin de l'éviter, Elle.

« Tu commence sérieusement à me donner mal au crane a force de tourner en rond devant cette glace. Tu as essayé tout ton stock de vêtements qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldu et résultat des courses : rien ne va ? C'est bien ça ? » Soupira Ginny, assise en tailleur sur le lit de la préfète.

C'est comme si un ouragan s'était infiltré dans la chambre et en une demi heure, toute la garde robe d'Hermione gisait au sol de part et d'autre de la pièce. Celle-ci se trouvait au centre de la pièce, les points sur les hanches, se regardant encore une fois dans la glace.

« Pfffff… si ça continue je n'irai pas à cette maudite soirée !! Je n'ai rien de bien à me mettre !!! » Fulmina la brune en regardant toutes ses fringues éparpillées, en espérant trouver LE vêtements idéal.

« Bon ça suffit » coupa Ginny en se levant d'un bond.

Elle fouilla dans un tas de vêtements avec effervescence. Hermione la cru devenir folle et ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« Tiens, enfile ça et il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! » ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant des vêtements. « Allez ! Ouste ! Enfile ça dépêche toi un peu ! J'ai autre chose à faire et si tu continue on va finir par être en retard ! »

Hermione soupira et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir 15 minutes plus tard habillée d'un pull léger noir et d'une jupe blanche lui arrivant au dessus des genoux, faisant apparaitre de longues jambes, elle avait également enfilé des bottes noires à talons. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés et de magnifiques boucles retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle avait souligné ses yeux d'un trait de crayon noir faisant ressortir ses yeux chocolat.

« Parfait ! » s'enthousiasma Ginny. « Tu ne change plus rien, Sirius va tomber à la renverse ! Crois-moi ! »

Hermione sourit malgré elle et préféra changer de sujet

« Mais au fait qu'as-tu de si important à faire ? » questionna la préfète « Tu es déjà prête et on va devoir y aller… ».

« Je vous rejoins chez Sirius ! » donna-t-elle comme unique réponse en s'éclipsant rapidement.

Hermione se regarda une énième fois dans le miroir et se dirigea vers les appartements de Sirius d'un pas déterminé.

Pendant ce temps celui-ci sortait de la douche. Il enfila une serviette blanche autour de sa taille en chantonnant. Il en attrapa une deuxième et s'apprêtait à se sécher les cheveux quand il entendit frapper a la porte. _« Décidément pour une fois que Harry est en avance… »._

La gryffondor attendait impatiemment qu'il vienne ouvrir, elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, le stress la gagnant peu à peu. Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Sirius étant devant elle, à moitié nu, sa peau encore humide et ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donné un air terriblement sexy. Elle pouvait contempler son torse musclé et elle sentit la chaleur monter d'un cran.

« Tu es ravissante ! » fit-il pour rompant ainsi le silence. « Je t'en prie, rentre. » ajouta-t-il en la laissant rentrer. « Je vais mettre quelque chose de plus… présentable » lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire sensuel aux lèvres. Mais Hermione soutint son regard et murmura :

« Ce n'était pas désagréable… »

Sirius fut surpris mais tenta de ne pas le montrer. A présent ils se fixaient, c'était à celui qui allait lâcher le premier, ils n'étaient qu'a un mètre l'un de l'autre et la chaleur dans la pièce monta encore d'un cran. Hermione s'attendait à un Sirius froid et distant mais c'était comme s'il avait totalement oublié la scène de la veille.

« Fais comme chez toi… » Murmura-t-il à son tour en se retournant pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Pendant qu'il se préparait, Hermione décida de visiter un peu les lieux. La porte sur sa gauche donnait sur une cuisine fonctionnelle aux tons vert eau, elle revint dans le salon et s'avança vers la bibliothèque qui occupé tout le mur du fond, des livres de toutes sortes remplissaient les étagères. Elle fut surprise de découvrir des ouvrages moldus.

« Shakespeare est un de mes préférés… »

Hermione se retourna vivement pour voir un Sirius nonchalamment appuyé dos au mur où était située la porte de la salle de bain. Il était habillé d'un simple jeans et d'une chemise de couleur noire se mêlant parfaitement avec ses yeux, lui donnant un regard de braise.

« Tu m'observe maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle croyant le prendre au piège.

« Plus que tu ne l'imagine… » Répondit-il d'un ton envoutant. _« Reprend toi Sirius… » _Malgré cette petite voix intérieure, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux, seuls. Parti dans ses pensées, à peser le pour et le contre, il n'avait pas vu Hermione s'avancer vers lui. Il sentit la proximité de leur corps et plongea dans le regard rempli de désir de son élève.

« A quoi pensez-vous, professeur ? » susurra-t-elle en comblant le peu de distance qu'il restait entre eux. Cette simple phrase eut l'effet désiré, Sirius n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement, il pouvait sentir le souffle de la jeune fille qui arborait un petit sourire en coin.

TOC TOC TOC … Aucun des deux ne bougea, chacun espérant secrètement que les invités derrière la porte repartiraient. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, chacun voulant avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

« Ils vont finir par se poser des questions… » Finit par murmurer Sirius d'une voix rauque, le regard toujours plongé dans celui de la gryffondor. Alors pour seule réponse, Hermione captura ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Sirius y répondit aussitôt et posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme qui frissonna à ce simple contact. Le baiser n'avait rien de doux, leurs langues s'engageant dans un combat endiablé faisant ressortir leur désir réciproque. Les mains de Sirius caressaient le corps de la brune qui se colla encore plus contre lui, laissant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux du maraudeur.

TOC TOC TOC.

« Sirius c'est nous ! Qu'est ce que tu fabrique ? » S'énerva un brun derrière la porte.

Les deux amants se séparèrent à bout de souffle et pendant qu'Hermione remettait de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, Sirius se précipita vers la porte, passant une main dans ses cheveux afin de les remettre un peu en ordre.

« Et bien cher parrain, tu sait te faire désirer ! » Fit Harry un sourire aux lèvres en entrant dans le salon suivit de Ginny. « Salut Mione ! J'espère que vous ne nous attendez pas depuis longtemps » ajouta-t-il.

« Oh non… J'étais occupé à regarder la bibliothèque de Sirius » Mentit-elle le rose aux joues. « Mais… où est Ron ?? » demanda-t-elle en regardant successivement Harry et Ginny.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Ginny fut plus rapide que lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron ne se sentait pas très bien, je lui ai pourtant dit d'arrêter de manger tout le temps des sucreries… On a du l'emmener voir Madame Pomfresh mais rien de grave, elle le garde juste pour la soirée » Elle envoya un clin d'œil discret à son amie qui fronça les sourcils. Sirius qui était retourné dans la cuisine, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fou de joie à l'idée que Ron ne soit pas présent ce soir.

« Harry tu devrais aller voir si Sirius n'a pas besoin d'aide, j'ai deux mots à dire a ta petite amie » déclara Hermione les sourcils toujours froncés.

« Pff encore une histoire de fille je suppose… » Fit Harry en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Apres avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, Hermione agrippa Ginny par le bras et l'emmena vers le canapé. La rousse ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?! » s'énerva la brune. Ginny leva un sourcil d'incompréhension tout en sachant ou la jeune fille voulait en venir.

« Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Ginny ! Tu crois vraiment que Ron peut être malade à cause des sucreries !? Depuis que je le connais, il se goinfre de bonbons en tout genre et comme par hasard, ce soir il est obligé d'aller à l'infirmerie… Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu étais si pressée de quitter ma chambre tout à l'heure » soupira-t-elle.

« Je suis sure qu'au fond, tu es bien contente que Ron ne soit pas là » chuchota-t-elle un sourire en coin. Hermione leva les yeux vers elle et ne pu s'empêcher de rire. « En tout cas il était vraiment triste de ne pas pouvoir passer la soirée en ta compagnie… » Ajouta-t-elle, pleine de sous-entendus.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Sirius et Harry arrivèrent avec les plats. Chacun prit place autour de la table. Harry et Ginny d'un coté, et Sirius et Hermione de l'autre.

« Dommage que Ron n'est pas là ! Lui qui adore manger chinois ! » Fit Harry pendant que Sirius lui servait du riz cantonais. Tout le monde rigola. Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, les bouteilles de bièraubeurre s'accumulaient et à la fin du repas, Hermione et Ginny avait des fous rire incontrôlés dû à l'alcool. Alors qu'Harry s'entretenait avec Sirius dans une passionnante conversation de Quidditch, celui-ci sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse et remonter dangereusement vers son entre-jambe. Il se leva précipitamment, laissant une Hermione contente d'elle.

« Je crois que tu devrais ramener Ginny, elle tombe de sommeil » dit-il à Harry, un sourire aux lèvres, en désignant Ginny qui avait un coude appuyé sur la table et menaçait de s'endormir pour de bon.

« Oui tu as raison ! Hermione, je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre ? » Demanda-t-il à la préfète.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je vais aider Sirius à ranger… »

« Ok. Comme tu veux ! Bonne nuit ! On se voit demain en cours ! » Fit Harry avant de refermer la porte des appartements laissant Hermione et Sirius seuls…encore une fois.

* * *

**Dites moi tout... c'etait comment. Je perçois une lueur d'enervement dans vos yeux et je vous entend penser " mais pk elle s'arrete làààààààààà !! ". Ne faite pas non de la tête lol Pour vous mettre en apetit le prochain chap sera plus... vous voyez pas ?? ba je vous laisse a votre imagination :)))) Please reviewwwwww !!!**


	6. nuit agitée

**Hello me revoilou avec le chapitre 6, un peu court je trouve, mais qui vous plaira j'espere lol. J'essaye d'ecrire le chapitre 7 pour dans deux petites semaines, mais l'inspiration me manque cruellement et pourtant si vous saviez tout ce qui me passe par la tete... le plus dur etant de mettre tout sa sur papier.. treve de blabla. bonne lecture et merci a tous pour vos reviews ça fait trop plaisir !!!**

* * *

**chapitre 6 : **Nuit agitée

Dès qu'Harry ferma la porte, la chaleur de la pièce augmenta d'un seul coup. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle se leva et s'approcha dangereusement de Sirius qui, instinctivement, recula. Une lueur de désir s'animait dans le regard d'Hermione.

« On cherche à fuir, Mr Black ? » susurra-t-elle en se collant contre le corps du beau brun.

« Je… Je crois que tu as abusé de la bièraubeurre… » Dit-il dans un souffle.

« Tu cherches des excuses…Mais je suis encore assez lucide pour dire que j'ai envie de toi. » Elle avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure. « Autant que toi, tu as envie de moi… et ne mens pas, je le vois dans tes yeux…Je le voyais déjà avant le repas… » Ajouta-t-elle avec un regard entendu. Sirius fut surpris à quel point elle pouvait être directe dans ses paroles et il se rappela malgré lui leur baiser passionné avant l'interruption d'Harry. La voix d'Hermione le sortit une fois de plus de sa rêverie.

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison qui te pousserait à fuir… » Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux comme si elle lui lançait un défi. On pouvait sentir la chaleur de leur corps. Depuis leur baiser, ils étaient comme deux bombes à retardements.

Alors Sirius, abandonnant toute logique, l'embrassa fougueusement. La jeune femme passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et laissa ses mains caresser ses cheveux. Il quitta ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou et y déposer des baisers plus brulants les uns que les autres. « Sirius… » Gémit la brune malgré elle. Pour unique réponse, il posa ses mains sur ses fesses et la souleva du sol, les jambes d'Hermione vinrent s'enrouler instinctivement autour de sa taille. Il rentra dans sa chambre et referma la porte d'un coup de pied. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit et se retrouva sur elle. Tous deux étaient à bout de souffle mais Hermione souleva ses hanches, donnant une douce friction à son amant, montrant qu'elle désirait plus. Il lui retira son haut et sa jupe, et lui enleva ses bottes au passage. Elle était à présent en sous-vêtements et Sirius fut une nouvelle fois surpris à quel point elle pouvait être sexy. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur les jambes de la jeune femme en remontant vers son ventre, ce qui procura à Hermione des frissons de plaisir. Celle-ci décida d'inverser les rôles et se retrouva sur Sirius. Elle lui déboutonna lentement sa chemise et déposa une multitude de baiser sur son torse, provoquant une douce torture à Sirius qui laissa échapper plusieurs soupirs au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait. Elle jeta la chemise au sol et lui retira son pantalon. Elle eut un sourire amusé quand elle vit le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait. Contre toute attente, Sirius la fit basculer sous lui, lui retirant le peu de tissu qui lui resté. Leurs sous-vêtements avaient rejoint le reste des affaires. La brune gémit de plaisir quand elle sentit le désir de Sirius contre sa cuisse. Il embrassa son cou puis, le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra quand elle sentit son souffle contre sa poitrine. Il continua de descendre jusqu'au ventre de la jeune femme.

« Viens… » Dit-elle dans un souffle se surprenant elle-même de cette demande. Sirius revint à sa hauteur, cherchant confirmation dans son regard chocolat. La brune lui envoya un sourire pour unique réponse. Quand il la pénétra, il sentit les muscles de la jeune femme se raidir. _« Serait-ce possible que… »_ Sirius la regarda, elle avait fermé les yeux et fronçait les sourcils sous le coup de la douleur. Alors il bougea légèrement en elle, et la douleur éprouvée quelques secondes auparavant laissa place à un désir naissant. Les mouvements se firent plus saccadés, leurs respirations devenaient de plus en plus fortes. Hermione agrippa les draps tellement le plaisir la submergeait, elle voulut crier mais Sirius captura ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé. Il sentait la jeune femme tremblait sous lui. Dans un dernier coup de rein, ils atteignirent tous deux le septième ciel. Sirius s'allongea sur le lit, Hermione nicha sa tête sur son torse, encore toute tremblante de désir. Après avoir ramené les draps sur eux, leurs respirations se firent plus régulières et les deux amants s'endormirent un sourire aux lèvres…

Hermione se détira en étouffant un bâillement. Un sourire béat apparu sur ces lèvres. Elle se retourna pour se lover contre le corps de son amant mais ouvrit aussitôt les yeux au contact frais des draps. La panique l'envahit. Un morceau de parchemin se trouvait sur l'oreiller.

_Ma belle Hermione,_

_Tu dormais si profondément que je m'en serais voulu de te réveiller. J'ai du aller préparer ma classe pour le cours de ce matin. J'espère avoir un moment de libre aujourd'hui pour pouvoir te parler._

_Sirius_

C'est tout… pensait-elle. Pas la moindre allusion à cette nuit. Qu'avait-il donc à lui dire ? Hermione ne se sentait pas du tout rassurée. Elle sortit du lit et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. « _Par Merlin, je suis en retard ! »_ elle s'habilla en vitesse et courut aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la salle de classe. Elle reprit sa respiration avant de rejoindre le cours.

« Désolé professeur Black… je… » Commença-t-elle se demandant comment elle pourrait se justifier de ce retard auprès des autres élèves qui n'en revenaient pas de voir la miss je sais tout arriver vingt minutes après le début du cours.

« Oui ne vous inquiéter pas miss granger, Dumbledore m'a prévenu que vous aviez rendez vous avec lui. » la sauva-t-il en lui envoyant un regard entendu.

La brune s'assit entre Ron et Harry, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise par rapport à ses amis qui ignoraient tout de la situation. Le bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti en se réveillant avait été de courte durée et il lui semblait que Sirius évitait de croiser son regard. « _Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? J'ai été stupide de croire que ça pourrait marcher entre nous. Il s'en fout complètement de moi, il voulait juste prendre son pied… » _La tristesse fit place à de la colère. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir montré l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. La cloche sonna et elle fut la première à sortir de la salle sous l'œil incrédule de son professeur. Elle monta le plus vite qu'elle pu les étages la séparant de ses appartements. Arrivée à quelques mètres du tableau, Sirius l'attendait.

« Comment as-tu … » commença Hermione. « Tu oublie que je suis un maraudeur » lui répondit-il pour unique réponse.

« Songe éphémère » dit-elle au tableau. « Je n'ai rien à te dire Sirius » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton cassant avant de pénétrer dans la salle commune.

« Mais moi si ! » il passa le tableau et l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'elle décide à se retourner. « Écoute-moi ! »

« Lâche-moi Sirius ! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris le message tout a l'heure en cours. Nous deux c'était l'histoire d'une nuit c'est ça !! Tu ne veux pas de moi dans tes « pattes » alors tu préfère mettre tout au clair des maintenant !! Vas-y je t'écoute !!» s'énerva-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes. Sirius l'obligea à s'assoir.

« Hermione, comment peux tu croire de telles choses, je te respecte énormément. Et dire que je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit serait totalement faux… Mais…Voyons la réalité en face, Je sors à peine d'Azkaban, je suis à présent ton professeur et je suis le parrain d'Harry qui est ton meilleur ami… et une quinzaine d'années nous séparent. La situation est loin d'être simple. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir et… » C'était trop pour la jeune fille. Elle se leva brusquement « Tu ne veux pas me faire souffrir !!! C'est trop tard ! » À présent les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, elle se sentait humiliée. Elle lui avait donné son corps et maintenant elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Elle se rendit compte à quel point elle l'aimait mais cet amour lui faisait tellement mal. Elle aurait voulu lui crier dessus, le taper, lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui mais sa gorge était nouée. Elle se refugia dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Sirius était désemparé. Mais pourquoi avait-il succombé à son charme… La tête lourde, il regagna sa classe pour assurer son dernier cours de la matinée.

* * *

**: $ Alors ???? c'est pas un de mes meilleurs chapitre je dois l'avouer mais qu'en pensez vous ???? promis la suite bientot en attendant je vous fais plein de kiss !!**


	7. rêve et réalité

**Soory suis en retard ! milles escuses ! bon petit chapitre pour faire patienter mais il peut etre utile pour la suite.. merci pour vos reviews je m'en lasse pas !!**

* * *

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ??? »

La voix de Ginny lui parvenait comme un lointain écho, ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter le bout de parchemin qu'elle avait reçu peu de temps auparavant. Un bref sourire apparut sur ses lèvres pour disparaitre aussitôt.

« Qu'est ce qu'il diiiiiiiit ???? » Ginny ne tenait plus en place. « Je t'ai vu sourire ! Et ne me dis pas le contraire je t'ai vu !!! » Continua-t-elle triomphante.

« C'est stupide ! » finit par dire la brunette en froissant le parchemin et l'abandonnant sur son lit. Ginny en profita pour se ruer sur le précieux mot. Hermione soupira et s'installa à son bureau faisant mine de s'intéresser à son livre d'arithmancie.

Ginny toussota et entama sa lecture : « _Hermione, je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Comme tu le sais, le bal d'Halloween approche et j'aimerais passer une bonne soirée en compagnie des gens qui me sont chers. Mais pour moi cette soirée ne sera pas totalement réussie si tu n'es pas là. Accepte de me parler, au moins ce soir là, je t'en prie. J'ai été idiot et j'aimerais tant me faire pardonner... _Hermione, ça ne peut pas durer ! Ecoutes, on va rejoindre les gars pour déjeuner et après on file s'acheter nos costumes à pré au lard… ok ? »

« Je n'irais pas au bal… » Fit Hermione d'une voix sourde. Ginny secoua la tête « Tatatata !!! Mademoiselle j'en fais qu'a ma tête va venir avec moi que ça lui plaise ou non ! Allez viens Harry et Ron vont se demander ce qu'on fabrique ! »

Quand elles arrivèrent dans la grande salle, une certaine agitation régnait… apparemment tout le monde attendait impatiemment l'annonce de Dumbledore pour savoir quel serait le thème du bal si attendu…sauf Ron qui, lui, attendait impatiemment que les plats apparaissent devant son nez.

« J'ai hâte de savoir ce que nous prépare Dumby ! » Fit Ginny en s'asseyant à coté d'Harry.

« En tout cas, ça sera une occasion de voir Sirius, depuis quelques temps il a l'air submergé de travail et nos entrainements de Quidditch ne nous aident pas… Où vas-tu Hermione ? » Mais celle-ci partait déjà en courant, elle passa les portes de la grande salle, entra dans les premières toilettes qu'elle vit et vomit au dessus d'un lavabo. Elle se passa de l'eau fraiche sur le visage et se regarda dans le miroir « _Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive…Je l'aime tellement que j'en souffre… »_

« Granger, t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Les toilettes des filles sont à coté ! »

« Je t'ai rien demandé Malefoy ! » répondit elle en se tournant vers le blondinet.

« Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait, la lionne… » Ajouta –t-il en s'approchant dangereusement. « Pourquoi n'es tu pas dans la grande salle comme toutes ces pétasses qui attendent impatiemment quel sera la thème du bal ? » « En quoi ça te regarde Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle sur la défensive alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie mais Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre « Tu viens avec moi au bal. » Hermione se figea sur le seuil de la porte « Pardon ???? Je n'ai pas bien saisi... tu me demande de t'accompagner au bal ??? Non mais t'as bu ou quoi Malefoy ! T'as oublié à qui tu parlais ou quoi ? » Hermione commença à rire de la situation en se demandant si Drago n'était pas tombé sur la tête. « Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Si tu te rappelle bien on est tous les deux préfets en chef… » Le sourire de la gryffondor faiblit et sortit des toilettes folle de rage laissant un Malefoy content de lui.

« Ce n'est que du surmenage et un stress beaucoup trop important pour une jeune fille de votre âge ! J'aimerai en savoir la cause, vous savez, il faut savoir se reposer de temps en temps et… » Blablabla… quelle super idée elle avait eu de se rendre a l'infirmerie pour demander un remède à son mal de ventre, maintenant l'infirmière était prête à la passer aux rayons x… « Bon… vous allez boire ceci et prenez du repos cet après midi ! Et pas de mais qui tienne, je préviendrai vos professeurs ! » Hermione attrapa son sac après avoir vidé la fiole et monta d'un pas lourd dans ses appartements. Elle alluma sa chaine stéréo et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Sirius ouvrit doucement la porte et la vit endormie. Il s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit. Sa main ne pu s'empêcher de caresser la joue de la gryffondor. Celle-ci se redressa aussitôt se demandant ou elle était. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sirius et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit les lèvres du brun prendre possession des siennes en un doux baiser. Une multitude de papillons volaient dans son ventre mais Sirius rompit le contact et baissa les yeux « Je… » Il n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter plus, Hermione avait capturé ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus sauvages. Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir, il était là, avec elle, et elle ne voulait plus entendre une seule excuse. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient avec passion. Sirius était allongé sur elle et passa sa main sous sa chemise pour capturer un des seins de la lionne. A ce contact, la jeune femme gémit en se cambrant, l'incitant à poursuivre plus loin. Sa main descendit et rencontra le tissu cachant son intimité. Tout en l'embrassant il passa la barrière de dentelles et commença à la caresser, un cri de plaisir se fit entendre. « Oh Hermione... ma belle Hermione » Elle entendait sa voix si lointainement tellement le plaisir la submergeait.

« Hermione… Hermione…Hermione !!! » La jeune femme se réveilla brutalement. Ce n'était pas la voix de Sirius mais de Ron, de l'autre coté du tableau. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était en sueur et humide…_ « Voilà que je fais des rêves érotiques, ça avait l'air tellement vrai… »_ Elle se leva rapidement pour laisser entrer le rouquin. Quand elle apparut dans le champ de vision de Ron, celui-ci sembla défaillir. Dans son empressement elle n'avait pas remarqué sa chemise à moitié ouverte, laissant apparaitre de sexy sous vêtements mettant en valeur sa poitrine. En comprenant le rougissement soudain de Ron, elle devint aussi rouge que lui et balbutia en reboutonnant sa chemise « Heuuu… j'ai…je…je me suis endormie… »

Oh…heu d'accord… en faite je venais prendre des nouvelles…Mais si tu veux, je te laisse te reposer… » Dit-il les yeux posés sur le dernier bouton qu'Hermione refermait.

« Non, je t'en prie, rentre ! Harry n'est pas là ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui servant un jus de citrouille. « Je crois qu'il se cache dans un placard à balais… » Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Avec Ginny » ajouta-il en souriant comme si c'était évident. Hermione éclata de rire. « Alors ? Heuuu sinon tu as un cavalier pour le bal ? » Fit-il sans s'empêcher de rougir. Hermione le fixa en se disant que s'il s'était déclaré plus tôt, une histoire aurait été possible entre eux mais maintenant qu'elle avait ces sentiments si forts pour Sirius, elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien plus trouver de si spécial chez le rouquin, à part ses taches de rousseur. Certes les entrainements de Quidditch l'en avait fait un des garçons les plus musclés de l'école mais elle n'en avait que faire de tout ça.

« Oui, Malefoy » dit elle en observant la réaction du jeune homme. Et celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre, il recracha la moitié de son jus de citrouille. « Qooooaaaa !! Malefoy ?? La fouine ?? Mais comment tu as pu accepter ?? » La brunette s'amusait de la situation « calme toi Ron, c'est juste parce que nous sommes préfets en chefs ! Ça ne m'amuse pas plus que toi ! » Avoua-t-elle. « Mais je viendrais rejoindre mes amis des que je pourrais c'est promis ! » ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

« Et si on n'était plus que des amis, Mione… » Ron avait parlé à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte apparemment car il arborait maintenant des yeux ronds en se demandant si c'était vraiment lui qui avait parlé. Hermione était désemparée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça et elle ne voulait vraiment pas lui faire de la peine… _« Ron…pourquoi maintenant… »_ « Ecoute Ron, je… je ne veux pas que l'on gâche notre amitié…et… et tu es comme un frère pour moi… » Elle ne savait plus quoi dire et attendit une moindre réaction de la part du rouquin. « Excuse moi Mione, tu as raison, c'est mieux comme ça ! On oublie ça ok ? Tu n'as rien entendu ! » Dit-il en souriant. _« Apparemment, il l'a plutôt bien pris ouf » _Hermione esquiva un sourire et leur discussion dérivèrent sur les cours que Ron lui avait apportés pour qu'elle rattrape le retard de la journée.

* * *

**Lachez vos reviews, ça m'encouragera, en plus les cours reprennent donc je ne serais pas là souvent maisssssss ça va devenir drolement interresant par la suite ! rebondissements et actions gniark gniark !!!**


	8. le bal des anges

**Bonjour à tous ! je ne pensais pas moi meme que cette fanfic continuerait.. il s'est passé beaucoup de chose depuis le dernier chapitre et j'ai mis mon ecriture entre parenthese.. mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner cette histoire qui me tiens à coeur. un chapitre soft mais qui etoffe un peu l'histoire et vous ferra patienter jusqu'au prochain. je vous remercie pour tous vos messages qui m'ont encouragés à reprendre la fil de l'histoire.**

Le bal des anges

Il savait qu'elle viendrait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si elle venait, c'était uniquement par obligation de préfète en chef.

_Elle ne veut pas me voir… pourquoi voudrait-elle me voir, d'ailleurs ?_

Depuis des jours et des jours, elle l'évite. Elle n'a pas répondu à son message. Ça servirait à quoi de toute façon ? et lui ? lui il devient fou. Fou d'amour un peu plus chaque jour, fou de ne pas pouvoir s'expliquer, fou à l'idée qu'elle ne veuille pas comprendre la situation…

Le voila en train de réajuster son costume d'un blanc impeccable. Pourquoi avoir pris ce déguisement ? il a peut etre une gueule d'ange mais au fond il ne sait faire que souffrir celle qui l'aime.

_Peut etre me prendra-t-elle comme un ange pour la soirée…_ il en a marre de réfléchir, il voudrait s'enfuir avec elle, loin d'ici. _Reprends toi mon vieux ! tu la voir ce soir, explique toi calmement…_ Le voila prêt pour le bal que tous les élèves attendent. Dans les couloirs, il croise une multitude d'anges et de démons, il ne peut s'empecher de sourire face à se spectacle. Plus il aproche de la grande salle, plus il rencontre de couple en rouge et blanc et plus son cœur s'accelere malgré lui. Il répond à des saluts d'élèves, evite deux trois sorts de Peeves consistant a faire pousser des cornes de démons sur les fesses et passe les portes de la grande salle. Déjà dedans, la fête bat son plein. Des petites tables rondes sont dispersées autour d'une grande piste de danse. Sirius rejoint Harry et toute la bande. Celui-ci est habillé en ange également, _à croire que les grands esprits se rencontrent.._pense Sirius amusé.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas crédible en ange ! dit Harry l'air amusé.

- Tu sais que toi non plus ! sourit son parrain. Ron ricane, son déguisement de démon un chouilla trop grand. « qu'est-il arrivé à ton costume Ron ? » demande Sirius. Le rouquin commence à devenir aussi rouge que son costume « oh, je…j'ai voulu l'agrandir un peu, ma mère me l'a envoyé par hiboux mais la seule fois où je l'ai porté ça datait d'un anniversaire costumé et j'avais 8 ans… » Tout le monde éclate de rire mais Sirius n'écoute plus, elle est là.

Les portes viennent de s'ouvrir sur le directeur accompagné à son bras du professeur mc Gonagall. Des applaudissements se font entendre. Derrière eux, entrent Hermione et Drago suivi du couple des préfets en chef de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle.

- Quand je pense que l'on doit ouvrir le bal avec une stupide danse, grogne Hermione tout bas.

- Oh mais moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de danser avec toi, Granger, siffle le Serpentard. En tout cas tu fais sensation, avec ton costume, il fallait y penser...

Hermione esquissa un léger sourire. Elle arborait une longue robe noir à bretelle, vaporeuse qui donnait une sensation de légèreté, et dans son dos, deux ailes noires. Ses cheveux parfaitement lisses retombaient sur ses épaules. Elle avait maquillés ses yeux d'un mascara et d'un crayon noir pour les mettre en valeurs. Vision sublime d'un ange déchu. Son costume provoquait de grandes réactions. Un jeune homme la siffla et Sirius lui aurait volontiers mis son poing dans la figure à celui-là mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se faire remarquer. Les trois couples venaient de s'assoir à la table principale. Dumbledore resta debout pour faire son annonce.

- Bienvenue à toutes et à tous. Je ne fais pas faire long car je sais que vous attendez cette soirée avec impatience. Je vous remercie de vous être pris au jeu. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu autant d'anges et démons dans cette salle, ajouta-t-il amusé. Mes compliments à Mlle Granger pour son originalité, dit-il un lui lançant un clin d'œil bienveillant. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à tous, et qui commence par une danse de nos préfets en chefs !

Tout le monde applaudit et les deux couples virent se placer au milieu de la piste de danse. Une musique de valse s'éleva dans les airs. Sirius n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de l'ange noir. Peu à peu d'autres couples rejoignirent la piste de danse, Ginny s'efforçant de faire lever Harry de sa chaise. Il se laissa entrainer par sa diablesse sous l'œil amusé de Sirius. Son attention se reporta sur Hermione. Il croisa son regard. Tellement intense qu'il se sentait comme déstabilisé. Drago la fit tourner pour savoir qui Hermione regardait comme ça et pour satisfaire sa curiosité de fouine. Sirius détourna le regard comme si de rien n'était et engagea la discussion avec Ron et Harry, celui-ci revenu à table, ayant subi les foudres de Ginny après lui avoir écraser les pieds à plusieurs reprises.

- Rejoins le.

- Quoi ? fit la brunette en regardant Drago, les sourcils froncés. Il s'arrêta de danser. « j'en ai marre de danser avec un zombie, rejoins le, si tu crois que tu es discrète », ajouta-t-il l'air amusé. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, murmura un leger « merci » et quitta la piste de danse. Mais pour elle pas question d'aller le voir. Et pour lui dire quoi ? Elle alla au bufet disposé sur un coté de la salle et se servi une bieraubeurre. Elle se retourna pour faire regarder les autres danser mais heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet, renversant ainsi toute sa boisson sur le costume blanc.

- Oh ! je suis désolée, je…, mais Hermione s'arrêta net quand elle découvrit l'identité de la personne. « Ce n'est rien… » dit Sirius, un sourire aux lèvres, en faisant disparaitre la tache d'un coup de baguette magique. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Il se pencha doucement vers elle. Celle-ci sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Elle avait le souffle court et pouvait sentir son parfum enivrant. « Tu es ravissante… » lui dit-il dans un souffle au creux de l'oreille. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, elle les rouvrit presque aussitôt mais déjà il avait disparu.

- Chalut Hermione ! dit Ron, la bouche pleine de mets en tout genre.

-Salut tout le monde ! répondit la brunette avec un sourire amusé. J'adore ton costume Ginny ! Celle-ci arborait un bustier et une jupe courte fendue d'un rouge écarlate, mettant en valeurs ses formes généreuses. Ron trouvait cette tenue de mauvais gout mais Harry l'appréciait grandement.

- Le tiens est pas mal non plus ! ajouta Ginny en rigolant. Au moins tu es sure d'être la seule à l'avoir. Hermione sourit et interrogea la rousse du regard. Celle-ci ayant très bien compris, lança d'un air désinvolte « dommage qu'il fasse froid dehors, on aurait pu profiter du parc… » Hermione lui souri et pour s'éclipser, prétexta une « envie pressante ».

Elle passa les portes du château et descendit les quelques marches. Elle le vit, son habit blanc reflétant la lumière pâle de la lune. Il est adossé contre un vieux chêne et contemple les étoiles d'un air rêveur. Il pense à elle.

- Bonsoir bel ange, fit une voix timide derrière lui. Il se retourne vivement et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant. Mais son sourire s'efface quand il aperçoit des larmes remplir ses yeux. Il s'approche précipitamment. Elle s'effondre dans ses bras, son visage contre son torse, il l'entoure de ses bras protecteurs. « parle moi Hermione… » Elle se dégage subitement de son emprise et lui lance un regard noir.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça !!!!!! Pourquoi une nuit et plus rien ensuite !!!!!, crie-t-elle, les larmes dégoulinant sur son visage. Il est désarçonné, ne comprend plus rien, encore une fois, elle passe d'un état à un autre. L'ange noir et l'ange blanc, face à face.

- Laisse moi t'expliquer, je t'en prie…murmure Sirius. Hermione sanglote mais ce tait. « je suis perdu… perdu sans toi… » Hermione ouvre la bouche pour parler « laisse moi finir ! » lache Sirius d'un ton brutal. « j'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit avec toi, la plus belle de toute ma vie… mais j'ai eu peur ! peur de te faire de la peine en te faisant espérer alors que de nombreux points nous séparent. Mais je me suis rendu compte que depuis le début je te fais souffrir… » il passe une main dans ses cheveux, il est comme perdu dans son propre raisonnement. « la situation est tellement complexe ! qu'est ce que dirait Harry ?! » Hermione baisse la tête, elle se sent fautive par rapport à son meilleur ami. Elle entend Sirius parlait mais ça lui parait tout d'un coup lointain. Ses jambes ne la retiennent plus, elle sent que quelque chose ou quelqu'un la retient. c'est le noir complet.

* * *

**Pas mal d'idées me viennent en tête. je dois maintenant choisir les bonnes pour que ça est du sens mais également pour ne pas vous decevoir :) a tres vite**


	9. début d'année

**Bonjour à tous! Je sais, je mets beaucoup de temps à mettre un chapitre en ligne et je m'en escuse infiniment. En tout cas merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font rire, sourire et surtout qui me motivent à continuer. **

**début d'année**

Des pétards éclataient dans tous les sens ! Une nouvelle année venait de débuter et le terrier était en fête. L'incident d'halloween était loin derrière eux. Harry et Ron ne savaient pas très bien ce qu'il s'était passé mais Hermione les avait rassuré en prétendant qu'elle n'avait pas supporté la chaleur étouffante de la grande salle… Sirius et Hermione avaient longuement discuté les jours suivant le bal, l'un apprenant à écouter l'autre. Mais Sirius était toujours aussi indécis et Hermione décida alors qu'ils devaient rester amis….

Il était minuit et les « bonne année !! » fusaient dans tous les sens. Tous le monde s'embrassait, se prenait dans les bras et échangeait des larmes de bonheur. Sirius prit Hermione dans ses bras et lui souffla un « bonne année » dans l'oreille. Elle sentait les larmes venir et se mordit la langue pour s'obliger à penser à autre chose qu'au parfum enivrant du bel homme. Il la lâcha à regret, entrainé par Harry et Ron qui souhaitaient à tout pris faire une course de balais. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la mine de Sirius qui suivit les deux jeunes, plus par obligation que par plaisir. La fête continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Le lendemain, le réveil fut éprouvant pour tout le monde sauf pour Mme Weasley qui s'activait déjà aux fourneaux. Tout le monde était réunit autour de la table pour le petit-déjeuner et regardait avec étonnement Mme Weasley qui était en pleine forme.

- Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu des bruits suspects dans la chambre des parents, cette nuit… murmura Ginny à Hermione et aux deux garçons. Harry s'étouffa dans ses céréales pendant que Ron avait une expression de dégout collé au visage.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais une telle grimace, Ron Weasley ? demanda sa mère, les poings sur les hanches.

- Je.. je… j'ai vu une araignée ! se justifia-t-il pendant que les deux filles retenaient leur fou rire.

La journée passa et pour la plupart, chacun avait trouvé un endroit pour se remettre de la soirée. Harry et Ginny avaient disparu dans une chambre, Ron s'était endormi sur la table de la cuisine, peu de temps après le déjeuner et Hermione s'était installée dans un grand fauteuil près de la cheminée. Elle ne sentit pas la couverture qui se posa sur elle, ni le doux baiser sur le front qu'elle reçu.

--

- Au revoir mes chéris ! hurla Mme Weasley sur le quai alors que le Poudlard express quittait Londres en direction de l'école.

- Bon, et si on allait trouver un compartiment de libre maintenant, proposa Ron dont le ventre ne pensait qu'au chariot de friandises qui passerait d'ici peu. Toute la troupe avança dans le train et trouva facilement un compartiment vide. Sirius les rejoint peu de temps après.

Arrivés au château, ils durent se rendre dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir. Dumbledore se leva et le brouhaha cessa net.

- J'espère que vos vacances ont été bénéfiques pour tous et qu'elles vous ont permis de reprendre des forces pour finir cette année scolaire en beauté. J'espère également que vous n'avez pas trop abusé des dragées surprises… moi, oui et chaque année je promet de ne plus recommencer, dit-il amusé. Mais ceci n'est plus d'actualité… Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée scolaire et une bonne année… Il frappa dans ses mains et les plats apparurent au plus grand plaisir de Ron.

Après le repas, Hermione endossa à nouveau son rôle de préfète et alla faire son tour de ronde avant de regagner ses quartiers. Arrivée dans le couloir qui menait à ses appartements, elle le vit, adossé contre le mur, près du tableau. Il portait une chemise noir et un jeans. Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre un peu plus vite.

- Tu connais le mot de passe maintenant pourtant.. fit-elle l'air amusé. Il se tourna vers elle et sourit en la voyant.

- Oh… oui mais je préférai t'attendre… Tu sais cela me fait penser quand je suis venu te voir au début de l'année, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vague et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce premier baiser échangé…

- Songe éphémère, prononça-t-elle à l'adresse du tableau. Celui-ci pivota et elle laissa entrer Sirius. Elle en avait marre lutter, de cacher ses sentiments au fond d'elle. Elle souffrait et lui en voulait tellement…Si seulement elle pouvait s'en tenir à la promesse d'être juste ami…

- Hermione, écoute… J'ai réfléchi… non ne m'interromps pas, je t'en prie. Je sais ce que tu te dis « ça y est il a encore réfléchi, blablabla » mais je suis idiot, stupide ou pire encore. Je sais le mal que je te fais et ces dernières vacances ont été les pires de toute ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais du dire oui à ta promesse d'être ami. Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve au même endroit que le jour de la rentrée, tu te souviens ? J'étais persuadé d'avoir commis une erreur ce soir là, alors que la vraie erreur est de t'avoir laissée et d'avoir jouer sans le vouloir avec tes sentiments. Je t'aime et je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir pendant tout ce…

- Quoi ?

Sirius releva la tête et la regarda avec un air interrogateur. « tu as dit..quoi ? » demanda-t-elle a voix basse, les larmes aux yeux. Sirius rougit plus que jamais « Je… Je t'aime… » prononça-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Il l'embrassa tendrement au coin des lèvres. Il voulut reculer pour la regarder et voire sa réaction mais elle l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa en se collant contre lui. Le baiser se faisait de plus en plus intense et la température de la pièce augmenta brutalement. Il la colla contre le mur, ses mains carressant le corps de la jeune fille. Elle enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de lui, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et redescendant le long de son dos. Leurs langues se cherchaient et le désir montait de plus en plus. Hermione pouvait sentir le désir de Sirius et cela suffit à l'exciter encore plus. Il la porta et ils disparurent dans la chambre de la jeune femme…

**Alors ? vos impressions ? je veux tout savoir bien ou pas bien ! je veux de la critique **


End file.
